(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting fixtures for use in transport vehicles such as trains, subway vehicles, buses, or the like vehicles where lighting is provided from the ceiling or top corners of such passenger vehicles.
(B) Description of Prior Art
Various types light fixtures have been provided for passenger vehicles and for mounting in the ceiling thereof to provide general illumination and/or illumination of display advertisement normally provided in such vehicles. Many of the known types of lighting fixtures for this use, however, are difficult to service and some of them are complex in construction.